Iced To Death
'"Iced To Death" '''is a song by rapper 'Lil Flexer '''and is the '''6th track '''on his second studio album Flexer For Life. Lyrics Hook Bitch I'm iced to death Hunnid thousand on my neck I be countin’ all these checks And you know I gotta flex I be fucking on your ex And your money getting less Like I'm Lil Pump, I be next And your room look like a mess 1 Why you dissed, X, Vic Mensa, you already a dead man You thought that your future is so bright, well it just got a big sun tan You didn't get a hit since 2015, now U' gon be Mad You should give up on music and go join the Old Man Dad The ice be falling from the roof I just pulled up in a coupe You can't even make a loop Like the Sub Man eat some poop I just put 300k on my wrist You go to worst rappers your name on the list You tried to shoot me but you couldn't do it and you missed You wanna come fight well show me your fist All this ice blinding you you tried to come and diss Why you all hating on me when you sleep in piss You come home to your room and I'm fucking on your bitch You try to come inside but she suckin on some dick Hook Bitch I'm iced to death Hunnid thousand on my neck I be countin' all these checks And you know I gotta flex I be fucking on your ex And your money getting less Like I'm Lil Pump, I be next And your room look like a mess Bitch I'm iced to death Hunnid thousand on my neck I be countin’ all these checks And you know I gotta flex I be fucking on your ex And your money getting less Like I’m Lil Pump, I be next And your room look like a mess 2 Bitch I got the uzi I be rockin' fuckin’ Gucci I get pateks like they're smoothies And I buy one every Tuesday Your old bitch she got some booty I be shootin' like a movie I got blood like a jacuzzi And you think it's really spooky I pull up with the Glock You ain’t got no fucking cock Imma pull up in my whip You a waiter you get tipped You get death like you the grips You be sleeping like you sick All this ice on me you slipped We gon' shoot you know we crips Hook Bitch I'm iced to death Hunnid thousand on my neck I be countin' all these checks And you know I gotta flex I be fucking on your ex And your money getting less Like I'm Lil Pump, I be next And your room look like a mess Bitch I'm iced to death Hunnid thousand on my neck I be countin' all these checks And you know I gotta flex I be fucking on your ex And your money getting less Like I'm Lil Pump, I be next And your room look like a mess Why It Sucks #Lil Flexer overuses auto-tune as usual. #The music video was poorly made in Plotagon. #The lyrics are stupid and are all about ice and flexing. #Lil Flexer's flow is atrocious. #The hook is annoying. Redeeming Qualities #The beat is good. #There's a minor diss at two horrible rappers Vic Mensa and Submarine Man. (Plus it brings up a good point because Vic Mensa dissed a currently diseased XXXTentacion.) Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:2019 Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Diss tracks Category:Lil Flexer Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs that use fake watermarks in their thumbnails Category:Songs with good production Category:Flex Entertainment releases